Unrequited Love
by Kouga's sweetheart
Summary: When Inuyasha hits Kagome will she still love him? and when she starts recieving mysterious gifts who is the person behind it? will an Unrequited love finally be returned? read to find out......


It was childish and she knew it, to cry when she was wrong. But she couldn't help it; I mean what would you do if you found out the guy you thought loved you, actually didn't care for you in the slightest?

If you found out he was just using you, for your gifts, your looks, and maybe just for a lay, to help him while he waited for his "true love" as he put it.

Was it so wrong to want true love? To want the heart of a man whom you knew loved you, and only you? Not just for what you looked like, or the fact of what you could do, but loved you for you.

She sat under a tree, near a small stream in the woods, contemplating these thoughts, her legs curled up under her, and her dark hair falling over her face, making her expression, all the more difficult to read. Reaching up with a shaking hand, she touched the still bleeding gash on her chin. From the man who she thought loved her, cherished her, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, had hit her, drawing blood that ran down her neck, soaking her white blouse, a dark blackish color in the moonlight.

A man wasn't supposed to hit a woman, that's how she was raised, Men were supposed to protect women, even if they didn't love them.

She had tried many things to get, her beloved to love her. Cooked his favorite foods, dressed in different clothes so that he would notice her, and even grew her hair longer than it had ever been, just so that he might actually tell her that he loved her.

She stood up with a sigh, brushing the dirt from her school uniform, and walking to the river to clean up.

She heard a rustling behind her, and whirled half in the process of taking off her bloody shirt, to face her intruder. Sango's soft voice came through the bushes. "Kagome-Chan may I join you in the hot springs?"

Kagome let out a soft breath of relief and nodded, before dumping her clothes in a pile and slowly getting into the hot springs as she heard Sango emerge from the bushes

Meanwhile our favorite Wolf prince was out on the never-ending prowl for Naraku. Catching Kagome's scent however. He made up his mind that a few minutes of sweet distraction wouldn't hurt, and besides he missed his woman.

Stopping in the bushes just by a stream he sniffed the air, to catch the scent that was, uniquely Kagome. He smiled as he went to dart out, as her scent was close and no sign of the mutt anywhere nearby. He was just about to go through the bushes when he heard splashing and the small lull of two decidedly female voices drifting overtop of the bushes.

Recognizing one of them as Kagome's voice he stopped dead in his tracks, one foot in mid air as if to take a step. _"If that's Kagome's voice and I hear water that's splashing…. for the sake of my eardrums/and or tail staying in one piece…I don't think I should move" _the rather sexy wolf demon thought to himself. _"Or should I risk the chance of being caught just to sneak a peak…"_ as he was mulling over these possibilities, his demon hearing picked up most of the conversation that the two unaware girls were having.

"Kagome-Chan? How is your chin? Did the bleeding stop?" asked Sango in a soft I don't want to cause you more pain kind of voice.

Kouga's ears perked up at that and he sniffed the air a bit, catching the coppery smell of somewhat fresh blood, still in the air. He growled low in his throat, much to low for a normal human to hear but stayed in one spot.

"Its fine Sango…I just wish I knew why he hit me like that…all I did was ask for some time to go home, for the valentines day dance at my school…just for one night, seeing as he made me stay through my prom last time around…." Kagome sighed sinking into the water a bit.

"Umm Kagome? I was wondering…you already told all of us what prom is…. but Inuyasha kind of interrupted you when you started to explain about Valentines…what exactly is Valentines Day?"

Kagome smiled a small sad smile, before answering. "Well valentines day is the day, that you show the person that you truly love, just how much they mean to you. Some people buy chocolates and flowers, like roses to give to their special someone, and mostly for people my age still in school they hold a dance, were you can bring the one you like, with you and there is music, food and dancing, and the women were long dresses, and the men wear suits, so it's kind of like prom."

Sango sighed, and stretched her arms above her head. "That sounds awfully nice Kagome-Chan, you sure do live in an interesting time."

"Yeah I guess, but I was going to take Inuyasha with me, but I guess I'll be skipping it this year…" she sighed and relaxed further into the water, before shooting up suddenly. "Sango! I sense two jewel shards not that far from us in that direction!" she whispered, as they both grabbed for their weapons.

Hearing that, the black haired wolf prince took off at high speed, knowing that by the time they got to were he was, he would be a good ways away.

"_Hmm so the Baka Inukuso has turned down my Kagome for this strange occasion of hers…but I can guarantee I won't make the same stupid mistake." _He thought as a wide grin came to his face, as he began to plot out what he would be doing.

He ran for the most part of the night, trying to figure out just what he could get for his woman for, what was it called again? Valentines day? Yeah that's what she had said.

"_Well woman do like flowers…. and new clothes I guess what else do women like men to give to them. Maybe another woman would know…but I can't ask a demon woman…Kagome's not a demon, so she wouldn't have a demoness's tastes...but she's also not like any human woman I've met either... what to get her..." _

He mulled over the problem for a while, before finally coming to a decision. Smirking he ran even faster, knowing just were to go.

After the excitement of the strange shikon shard intruder, both girls had quickly gotten dressed and went back to camp, even though Kagome's clothes still had blood on them.

Shippo was sleeping on Miroku's lap as he kept watch over the camp. Kagome guessed that by the rather large lump on his head, that he had at least tried to sneak off to watch them bathe, making either Sango or Inuyasha hit him to make him stay.

She sighed and picked Shippo off of his lap gently so as not to wake him, before heading to her sleeping bag for the night.

_"Sometimes i wish that Inuyasha would treat me like Kouga does...like I'm a treasure, something to be cherished, not just a jewel shard detector... Kouga, lately when he does come by, doesn't even mention the shards, or that i can see them...and he is rather sexy too..."_ Kagome almost sat up in her sleeping bag at that thought. _"Whoa did i just think what i thought i did?"_

_"Well you have to admit he is rather sexy...with that smile and his black hair... his ears and his muscular bare legs..." a_ small voice at the back of her head said.

_"Hold on just a second! Now I'm hearing voices in my head! Man i must be crazier then i thought i was..."_

_"No silly! I'm just you subconious mind on overdrive from you doing too much thinking! Besides it came out of your subconious so you must like Kouga, even just a little like that."_

_"Well maybe i do…and so what if i do! Kouga is a sweet person! And he does love me!"_

It was like that for most of the night, with Kagome arguing with herself as to whether or not she really did like the handsome wolf prince.

It seemed like she had hardly gotten to sleep, when someone gently shook her awake. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and yawned.

Getting up she went over to her large overstuffed yellow pack to get a clean set of clothes, seeing as how she had slept in then and there was blood on the shirt. As she reached in, expecting to feel clothes on top, she was surprised when her hands instead came in contact with something cold, and metal like. She pulled the item out, and gasped, because she had pulled out a gold necklace.

Sango hearing her gasp came over to look. "What's the matter?

Kagome-chan?"

"I was getting into my bag for some clothes, and found this instead... but it's not mine. and I've never seen it before."

Sango also gasped when she saw the necklace. It was made of what appeared to be the finest gold, and what looked like a greenish stone, that flashed pink and blue when you held it up to the light. Racking her brain she tried to recall what her mother had called the stone when she had seen it in a store. A mystic topaz was what she thought it was called, and it had been set in the exact middle of the gold chain. Holding it up to the light she saw that a rose, had been etched into the jewel, and the etching filled in with gold.

"Oh look Kagome it has a tag on it. Maybe it can tell us who it belongs to."

Kagome looked and sure enough there was a tag attached to the necklace, which read: To mistress Kagome, someone who deserves more than just a simple necklace, but i thought of you when i saw it. Please wear this as a small token of my love. Your secret love.

"I have a secret love?" Kagome asked looking puzzled

"Oh wow Kagome! Its like one of those romance books that you let me borrow! A man loves the woman but is too shy to tell her so he loves her from afar, sending her mysterious gifts!" Sango giggled a moment before turning to look at Kagome.

"Yeah I guess so Sango, but who would do that here? Inuyasha wouldn't for sure, and Miroku would give it to you instead of me…or he'd sell it and spend the money on girls… so who could it be?"

"That's why it's signed your secret love! Because it's a secret! And they must really like you Kagome, its expensive to have jewel work done."

"It's expensive to have this kind of work done in my time as well…and it's not nearly done as well in my time either." Kagome said as she looked at the necklace. "I guess it can't hurt to wear it. Besides whoever left it didn't take the jewel shards when they could have. So I guess whoever left them is honorable as well as sweet." She said slipping it over her head, and shivering as the cold metal made contact with her skin.

The rest of the day went normal for our group of heroes, bickering and smacks abounded as the day wore on. The incident from the day before not even mentioned, as if it hadn't even happened, the only reminder was the claw marks on Kagome's chin, that had to be bandaged. As it began to grow dark, Kagome was going to ask Inuyasha, if they could camp earlier tonight, seeing as how they had climbed over rough mountains that day and everyone's feet was killing them. Well everyone's with the exception of Inuyasha that is.

Surprisingly he didn't even grouch about stopping early, in fact he was the one to suggest it before Kagome could. She looked up and at once saw the reason as to why Inuyasha was so hasty to stop for the night, as the sky above the woods, was filled with countless soul collectors. Tears swam in her eyes for a moment before, but she blinked them back, he just wasn't worth the energy to cry.

Everyone else had apparently seen the soul collectors as well for they made camp with an unusual quietness amongst themselves as they laid out all the necessary things for the night.

She went to bed as soon as the sleeping bags were laid out, without taking a bath that night greatly surprising everyone. As she fell asleep her mind drifted back to the necklace that was warm against her skin, wondering just who had brought it for her.

The next morning she woke up before anyone else had stirred, and sat up to stretch after gently moving Shippo so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune. Looking around she noticed that Inuyasha still wasn't back from were ever it was he went last night. Sighing she went to get up only to notice that a large bundle of wild flowers had been place by her sleeping bag, and they were tied with what appeared to be a green silk ribbon.

Smiling, she picked them up and noticed that the flowers also had a card attached to them, and that they had been sitting on top of a silk wrapped package. She flipped the small note over so she could read it.

_To my dearest Kagome…who is more precious to me than any flower in the world could be, no matter of it's rarity…for you are much more rare and much more special than any flower could ever be. _

Your secret love 

Kagome smiled a bit and set the flowers down. Picking up the package she shook it just a bit to see if she could tell what it was. It made no sound so she examined the wrapping around it. It looked to be silk, at least that's what it felt like when she ran her hands over it.

As she opened the package, a silk kimono fell on to her lap from inside. It was different colors of blue, when you held it one way it looked pale blue, when you held it another it was a deep dark shimmering blue. She held it up to the rising sun, to look it over, and smiled at how beautiful it was.

Sango was waking up at that point, and saw the kimono, getting up she hurried over to sit down by Kagome. "Oh my gosh Kagome

It's beautiful! Where did it come from?"

"Its from the same person that left me the necklace I think…it's signed the same anyway."

"That color will look amazing on you! You have to try it on! And see if it fits or not."

"I don't know Sango…it's kinda weird that someone is sending me all this…what if it's a trap from Naraku?"

"Come on Kagome! Why would Naraku send you flowers and jewelry, and a expensive kimono? Besides if it was Naraku we would have had problems by now right?"

Kagome sighed, and took the kimono behind some bushes to try it on. She smiled when she felt how soft the silk was against her skin, as she came back out to show Sango she sort of did a twirl to show it off.

It really did look beautiful on her, the blue color constantly changing colors as she moved; it showed off her fair complexion and her eyes as well.

A note lay by the silk package that the kimono had come in, and Kagome stooped to pick it up.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I saw this Kimono and thought of you. I wish I could be there to see you in it, but I'm sure you look absolutely wonderful._

_Your secret love._

Kagome sighed and sat down on a tree stump that was nearby. "Who could be sending me these things Sango? And what did I deserve to have someone like me like this…?"

**Ok and that's were I'm going to leave it…. Much longer than my usual chapters…. I was going do this as a one shot but it's turning out much longer than I originally planned. It was supposed to be for the February WolfMiko challenge but Menolly decided to cancel the challenge so instead it's a bday present for Menolly. Happy birthday Menolly!**


End file.
